Apetito voraz
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: Johnlock. Este fanfic participa en el reto "¡La primera vez!" del foro I am sherlocked. "Solo hay que comer con energía cuando se tiene asegurado el éxito, y siendo sinceros esto lo tengo asegurado". Por que, hay diferentes tipos de hambre, física y sentimental. Y siempre hay que probar nuevas cosas. Ganador del 3 lugar del reto.
1. Hambre

¡Hola! He regresado una vez más desde algún lugar. Este fic surgió para el reto de "la primera vez". Esta idea nació cuando estaba leyendo el cannon. Originalmente iba a escribir una historia triste, obscura, deprimente y que hiciera contraste en comparación a la primera historia. Iba a ser una historia larga y más madura y centrada. Evidentemente no lo logré, y mientras leía, me rebotaron dos frases directamente a la historia. Y fue así que termino aquí.

Es la primera vez que escribo en primera persona, por lo que no tengo la técnica muy trabajada. Este reto saco muchos "primera vez" de mi. Me pareció una novedad inmiscuirme en la muy poblada cabeza de Sherlock y viajar entre la obscuridad y la luz. No se, tengo una pregunta ¿si escribes como un sociopata altamente funcional eso te convierte en un sociopata altamente funcional?. Fue un ejercicio bastante interesante.

Perdonen algunos chistes demasiado sutiles, tengo un estilo de comedia muy irónico(y quizás no muy bueno) supongo. Esta primera vez es "beso" y "seguir un consejo". Claro, con resultados muy poco comunes.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí me presentados no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Conan Doyle y en la versión de la BBC a Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Si los personajes me pertenecieran, quizás Sherlock me enseñaría a tocar el violín o John me suturaría cuando me pegara con los muebles. Ni modo, hay que hacerlo de otras maneras.

Agradezco de todo corazón los reviews, me ayudan a mejorar. Sobre todo si haces algo "por primera vez". ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

 **Este fanfic participa en el reto "¡La primera vez!" del foro I am sherlocked.**

* * *

" _ **Hambre"**_

Debo recordar como se cocina. Si, ya se lo que la gente normalmente piensa ¿Para qué quiero cocinar si "Sherlock no come"?. Error(como todo lo que piensan). No como cuando estoy en un caso. ¿Alguna vez han intentado probar bocado cuando están pensando intensamente en algo? Es simplemente una molestia. Tener que masticar, esperar la digestión, y luego la somnolencia que causa ingerir grandes cantidades de comida. Una persona no se puede dar el lujo de algo como eso. Pero, soy humano. Así que en algún punto, tengo que ingerir algo, aunque sea por sobrevivir. Y, no le crean a John, el no se da cuenta de cuando como algo. Por que el Dr. Watson piensa que la comida debe incluir algo de cada uno de los grupos alimenticios, así que una fruta o agua para él no constituye en comida. Para mi, con que pueda comer algo que me permita correr por todo Londres me viene bien.

Pocas personas saben que de hecho, disfruto mucho la buena comida. No me puedo dar el lujo de comer en mucha ocasiones, así que cuando lo hago, espero que el resultado sea enteramente satisfactorio. Eso y la verdad no me gusta comer cualquier cosa. Quizás sea solo muy selectivo.

Y por eso estoy aquí, intentado recordar una habilidad que uso poco y que usaba más cuando era un estudiante. Si, ¿extraño? Bueno, no lo es tanto. Verán, en la universidad no era mi costumbre comer demasiado, ya que me preocupaba por elevar y perfeccionar mis habilidades. Y evitar suspender las materias por faltas, así que si, quizás no comía mucho, pero ¿Qué a los estudiantes no se les dice "estudihambres"?. Ya saben, poco tiempo, muchas cosas en la cabeza y nulas habilidades en cocina por vivir siempre con los padres. En mi caso era una falta de interés en muchas cosas. No vivía con mis padres, me sumergía en mis pensamientos y nunca me intereso la cocina. Usaba los mecheros Bunsen para calentar mi té, y llegue a refrigerar helado al lado de cajas de petri. Lo normal.

Recuerdo que fue en esa época escuchaba todas las cosas que decían mis compañeros: que fumar un cigarro en ayunas hacía que no te diera hambre, que si estabas muy cansado y te inyectabas heroína podías aguantar 3 noches sin dormir, que si lograbas la práctica correctamente podías usar el laboratorio para crear algunas alucinógenos... Esta de más mencionar que era, como todo adolescente, susceptible a prácticas de todo tipo. Eso y una vena de fastidiar a mi hermano Mycroft me orillaba a seguir consejos absurdos. Fueron tiempos muy interesantes en donde rara vez me aburría. Luego llego la clínica y me sumergí en al aburrimiento hasta que John llegó a compartir el apartamento conmigo. En fin...

Para realizar un desayuno decente no estaría mal saber primero que hay en el refrigerador. A decir verdad, tengo como una semana sin fijarme si hay algo en él. Si tengo mucha hambre suelo ser encantador con la Sra. Hudson para que me alimente. Esa mujer si que sabe cocinar, así que no es una de mis prioridades. Abro el aparato y me asomo a ver el contenido, hago una lista mental de lo poco que hay: leche, un par de huevos, un pulgar, un par de ojos, creo que eso es queso(no estoy muy seguro, podría ser otra cosa) y ya. Bien, mi única opción es aprovecharme de la calma en este lugar y salir al supermercado antes de que se despierte John. Es un fastidio, pero es en pro del bien común.

Después de un breve rato , regrese cargado con unas pocas bolsas. Normalmente John me da una lista de cosas que comprar y yo solo la sigo. Cuando vivía en el otro departamento solo, siempre me fastidio pensar en ir a comprar comida. Hoy no hice una lista, así que me deje guiar por mi instinto y compré algunas cosas: huevo, chocolate, jamón, y leche. Sobre todo mucha leche.

Me gusta la leche, es de las pocas cosas que me agrada tener a la mano, sobre todo para ponerle al té y es un fastidio cuando se acaba.. Una vez leí que la leche es un alimento bastante nutritivo. Y en mi caso, de fácil digestión. La leche es algo que en teoría no debíamos procesar como seres humanos, pero ahí esta. Y sobre todo y por alguna extraña razón, es fácil de comer con tostadas. Y con las cosas dulces.

Los dulces son de las pocas cosas que valen la pena desayunar. Si, quizás sean algo malos para la dentadura si uno no tiene cuidado, pero proporcionan mucha energía en poco tiempo, lo que es algo bastante útil. Por que, solo se desayuna cuando uno sabe que cuando se asegura el éxito de algo. Y seamos sinceros, esto lo tengo bajo control.

Calcule el tiempo para que John se despertará, siempre que terminamos un caso dormía más de lo normal. Así que, recordé perfectamente como hacer un desayuno de huevos en 15 minutos, por que tengo un palacio mental dedicado a la alimentación. Claro, eso es lo que piensan, la verdad es que busque "huevos benedictinos" y otras recetas con eso en internet y termine copiandolas de la mejor manera posible. Ni siquiera sabía la diferencia entre "utensilios de cocina" y "utensilios de laboratorio". Cuando John se mudo conmigo tuvo la delicadeza de comprar cosas especifícas para ese propósito por que según él se había hartado de que mezclara mi café con la punta de una probeta. Y es que es tedioso sacar tazas y esas cosas cuando uno esta que por eso termino comiendo en cajas de petri, vaya nunca lo había pensado así.

Por supuesto que solo cocina algunas variaciones de huevos revueltos. Por que lo elemental y básico, siempre es la mejor opción. No me mal interpreten, no es nada difícil cocinar. Si solo es una reacción química en comida cruda, nunca he volado la estancia fabricando venenos, es poco probable que vuele la estancia haciendo un desayuno. ¿Y si no es complicado por que no realizaste un desayuno más elaborado? Por que los huevos benedictinos no son mis favoritos, eso y solo compre huevos en la tienda. Preferí las cosas dulces por que me gustan las cosas dulces, tan dulces como John. Ejem, me desvié de la comida.

―¿Sherlock?― Oh, si. Puedo escuchar la duda en la voz de John. Siempre que hay silencio espera encontrar un desastre nuclear o que yo no estoy en casa. Pues bien, esta equivocado. Se sorprenderá gratamente, me encanta causar sorpresa en los rostros de las personas. Son mi alimento intelectual.

―¡Aquí John!― Voy a disfrutar mucho esto. Mentiría si dijera que no. Mientras escucho sus pasos bajando pienso en la razón real de todo este desayuno. Por que tengo una propuesta que espero que mi estimado Dr. Watson no rechacé.

Cuando bajó y vio la mesa servida pude ver sus ojos brillar. Y es aquí donde no tengo que adivinar que dirá "¡Asombroso! ¿lo hiciste tú? " Y luego cuando acabe con el desayuno, recordará que debía desconfiar y preguntara la razón real. Ya cuando sea muy tarde. Es ahí donde actuaré.

―¡Guau! Esto es asombroso Sherlock. Es un desayuno normal, ¿lo hiciste tú? ―Dijo John en cuanto vio la mesa dispuesta para el desayuno.¿Ven? Es fácil saber que piensa el médico militar que vive conmigo. La fuerza de la costumbre. Aunque esperen...¿eso fue ironía? Jaja, muy gracioso Watson.

―No, en realidad vino Mycroft a cocinar y tuve que salvar tu desayuno―Me senté ligeramente de malhumor en la mesa. Y mucho más hambriento. Escuche la risa de John, y supe que lo había hecho a propósito.

―¡Gracias!― Y sin decir más se sentó a comer. Por mucho que quisiera entretenerme en la tarea de ver a John comiendo, preferí ver mi desayuno. Y perdonen la modestia, pero estaba asombroso. Aunque eso lo empecé a pensar después del 3 plato y la 4 tostada. En serio, moría de hambre.

―John, como siempre subestimaste mis habilidades caseras, modestia aparte, esto esta asombroso― Le dije a mi compañero en un pequeño espacio mientras masticaba a una alarmante velocidad. Pude ver la sonrisa de Watson y su ligero asentimiento mientras el a su vez, continuaba con su desayuno.

Cuando yo había acabado, John aun seguía comiendo. Lo vi ponerle a una tostada mantequilla, y mermelada. Estaba tan distraído con el periódico que no se dio cuenta cuando se le resbalo la mermelada por el labio. No sé, era un desperdicio de mermelada, así que decidí que en lugar de retirarla con una servilleta mi dedo serviría. ¿Por qué John me ve como su fuera un pervertido? Era de zarzamora, mi favorita...

―¿Sherlock, qué...?―Se ve el desconcierto en su cara mientras lamo ese dedo y retiro la mermelada cerrando los ojos al placer del dulce y la zarzamora. Dulce y morado, la mejor combinación. Ah, ya sé. Ahora es el momento en donde preguntará que es lo que va a pasar.

―Simple John, te quiero proponer algo― Me cruce de brazos mientras veía como bajaba el periódico. ¿Por qué se nota incomodo? Lo que le propondré es algo normal.

―Si, ¿qué se te ofrece?―John, nunca dejara de ser soldado. Siempre tan servicial. Bueno esto es en beneficio de los dos.

―Quiero que durmamos juntos― Simple, llano y sencillo. La Sra Hudson me recomendó que cuando dos personas estén peleadas, resuelvan los conflictos en la cama. No iba a proponerle nada que pudiera requerir esfuerzo físico de mi parte o de la suya sin desayunar. Ya saben, desventajas de la humanidad.

¿Por qué John se ha quedado pasmado? Siento que no entendió el concepto. ¿Lo habrá entendido?

―¿Qué tú y yo qué?― Las mejillas de John ahora son rojas. Se ve algo embarazado. Y no encuentra como salir de la situación. Ya se lo que piensa, ¿Por qué de la nada me pregunta esto? Como siempre, perdió el detalle de mis niveles de estrés aumentados últimamente. Le aclarare el punto:

―Si, es que leí que es bueno para liberar tensión entre dos personas y...―¿Por qué nunca entiende el plan a la primera? Esto es muy sencillo. No he descansado lo suficiente, me siento alterado, malhumorado, irritable. Y hasta cierto punto es culpa de John, ese estado se presenta cuando veo su rostro. No es como que me empiece a caer mal, al contrario, simplemente quiero tener paz sin aburrimiento.

―¿Sabes lo qué estas pidiendo?― No se si este médico militar esta molesto, asustado o hambriento. Me observa como si hubiera dicho una locura. Que tonto...

―¿Quieres más huevos?― Nunca esta de más descartar las posibilidades. Y he oído algo de que las personas que comen tienden a sentirse menos molestas*. Aunque no haya fundamente científico.

―¡No! ¡¿Por qué demonios quieres … mmm tener intimidad conmigo?! ― ¿Qué? Ah... Jaja, John interpretando mal las cosas.¿O no? Mmm que interesante surgir de eventos.

―No, no quiero intimar. Leí que si duermes abrazado de alguien de tu confianza tus niveles de estrés bajan― Bien, control de daños. No entendía bien la situación. No era una propuesta así ¿ o sí? No se, esas cosas no me interesan, simplemente necesito tranquilidad. John siempre me hace sentir tranquilo, tal vez sea su suéter de lana, probaré usar uno. Aunque siendo John puede que no este muy tranquilo, últimamente no lo estoy en su compañía... ¿Es eso decepción en su rostro?

―Bien, pues entonces... ¡Vete al diablo!― Y como un rayo se intento marchar, pero también tengo buenos reflejos y lo sujete. A veces no entiendo a John. Oh miren, se levanto tan rápido que aun tiene pedazos de tostada en la comisura de la boca. Debería quitarlos...

―¡Espera!― Y no le dije otra cosa entes de estampar mis labios en su boca. Tengo tanta hambre que empece a buscar los vestigios de la mermelada de zarzamora … Mmm sabe tan dulce. Podría estar haciendo esto todo el día. Pasé mi lengua por todos lados, realmente esto si que elimina el estrés. Aunque John esta un poco tenso, tal vez no es igual para todos. Quizás si muerdo su boca lograría que se sintiera más tranquilo. Me aferre con fuerza a él, no tiene idea de lo bien que me estoy sintiendo. ¡Es casi como fumar! Tengo una sensación maravillosa recorriendome, ni idea que es, pero es bastante divertido. ¿Debería intentar otra cosas? Quizás si muevo mi mano a su espalda funcione...¡Auch! John me empujó contra la mesa. Me miraba con las mejillas encendidas y furia en los ojos.

―¡Cruzaste un limite Holmes! ― Me pegó un buen puñetazo y se marcho. ¿Y luego dice que yo soy la reina del drama?. En fin, sigo estresado y hambriento. Yo, que intente hacer algo bueno ¿qué gané? Que John se moleste por cualquier cosa. En fin.

Y decidí comer yo solo lo que quedaba del desayuno y el chocolate como postre para cerrar uno de esos escasos desayunos que tomo. Al parecer este fue uno de esos casos que pierdo.

* * *

*Sherlock hace alusión a un refrán (aunque no lo sepa) que dice "barriga llena y corazón contento". Significa que cuando uno como me siente más feliz y menos irritable que con el estomago vacío.


	2. Éxito

La segunda aparte de la historia intenta hacer un twist en las ideas de este detective. Esta es una "primera vez" en que al fin, capta la idea de las cosas. Y obviamente habla acerca del uso de disfraces, que era algo que es "sexy" pero que se frustra y termina siendo algo más de comedia.

Creo que esto ayuda a saber un poco lo que "no siente" Sherlock. Como es que se miente a si mismo sobre sus acciones. A veces no sabe, o tras veces hace como que no sabe como funciona el mundo.

Sin más, espero disfruten este capítulo.

* * *

" _ **Éxito"**_

Acabo de "tomar prestado" un uniforme a Scotland Yard. Lo malo es que es de Anderson y lo tendré que desinfectar. Le pediré ayuda a la Sra. Hudson. No creo que ella ponga peros. Lo echaría a la lavadora yo mismo, pero solo de pensarlo me enferma. Y luego, pondré mi plan en acción.

Una vez secó el dichoso uniforme, ejecuto la idea. Por eso, ahora estoy usando este disfraz de ladrón. Bueno, del arquetipo de ladrón, todos saben que los ladrones normales no entrarían con calma por la puerta de un consabido detective consultor, el mejor y único en su tipo, modestia aparte.

―Sherlock, ¿por qué hay un uniforme de Scotland Yard en mi cama?―Escuche la voz de John cuando llegó de la consulta y al no verme subió a su habitación a quien sabe que cosa. No esperaba que las cosas se dieran así, yo estaba terminando de darle los toques a esta escena, básicamente estaba poniéndome el pasamontañas. Iba a contestarle cuando lo oí bajar, por eso pensé que lo mejor era presentarle la idea en persona.

―¡Por Dios!― Creo que pensó que algo había pasado, cuando me vio con mi atuendo en la sala. Y se le ocurrió sacar el revólver del cajón. Lo cual considero pésima idea ya que si yo fuera un intruso, entonces hubiera llegado más rápido a dicho revolver

Creo que tal vez me extralimite en dejar el revólver a la mano de John. Se me olvida que tomo terapia para la histeria y que como soldado tiene buenos reflejos. Creo que le hizo daño escuchar esa canción de "*1.80 se abalanzó sin aviso y le tire a matar", no se por que recuerdo esa canción. Quizás por que es estúpido que un asesino confiese un crimen. O porque cuando fui a "tomar prestado" el uniforme de Anderson eso estaba sonando. Volviendo al asunto, subí mis manos y me quite el pasamontañas para evitar que John terminara con mi vida. Gracias, pero prefiero algo menos mundano para tal efecto.

―Un momento, ¿qué estas usando?―Ahora John veía con asombro mi disfraz. Quizás le tome tiempo entender que esto es solo uno de los muchos que usado. No entiendo de que se sorprende, es solo un disfraz. Me tomo en serio el papel.

―¿Un disfraz?― ¿Por que siempre tengo que explicar las cosas obvias? A veces solo quiero rodar los ojos, pero esta bien, John es impresionable y es indispensable que lo mantenga en una pieza.

―¿Para qué? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué hay uno encima de mi cama?―Bien, John ya había guardado el arma. Pero me seguía viendo con cautela.

―Es que tenía la intención de quitar un poco la tensión del otro día, y que pudiera ... disuadirte― Si, esa era la verdad. Descubrí que John tenía razón que "ir a la cama" no era tan textual. ¿Por qué las personas no pueden poner en palabras las cosas sencillas? Ya sé, ya sé, ¿por qué no vas y le dices a John que sientes algo por él? No sean absurdos, los sentimientos son cosas diferentes a las prácticas peticiones.

―¿De qué que me quieres convencer?― John esta escéptico. Piensa que le propondré matar a alguien. Insisto, es absurdo. Esta bien que extralimito sus funciones, pero aun me causa impresión que no vea las cosas. ¿Para que se disfrazan los adultos? Estamos en junio, así que no, no es por Día de Brujas. No somos actores, eso es evidente, no estamos buscando información para un caso. Por lo tanto la razón que queda, aunque sea la menos común tiene que ser la verdad.

―De "intimar"― Dibuje las comillas en el aire para reforzar la idea¿Ven? Fácil, rápido y sencillo. John solo esta parpadeando. Creo que le dará un ataque. Y yo no soy el médico, así que eso no puede ser bueno.

―¡¿Qué?!¡¿No dijiste la vez pasado que no se trataba de ese tipo de peticiones?!¡¿Pero qué...?! ― Noto un ligero tono de indignación o sorpresa. Bueno, esa es la cara que pone siempre que "cruzó un limite" según sus palabras ¡Pero si ahora no estoy haciendo nada! Estoy siendo perfectamente racional. Oh, creo que me esta cuestionando por otra cosa

―¿...Estoy usando?¿Un pasamontañas?¿Un disfraz de ladrón?―¡Y que comience el juego! Ese en donde John balbucea y yo adivino lo que me va a decir.

―¡No! ¡¿Por qué quieres tener sexo?! Ok,eso no quiero saberlo, supongo. Lo que me interesa saber es ¡¿Por qué rayos quieres tener sexo conmigo?! Es la primera vez que te oigo decir algo semejante... o de este tipo de cosas o de...― John se esta hiperventilando. Pero también tiene las mejillas rojas. Solo espero que sea vergüenza y no furia. La otra vez me dejo adolorido su gancho. Me parece que no puede realizar la deducción adecuada. ¿Es tan extraño querer enrollarte con tu compañero de cuarto? Por favor, eso es tan común. Si todos lo saben, todos lo dicen, no entiendo la sorpresa de John. Oh, cierto el no es gay y yo no tengo sentimientos. Bueno, no es necesario que las afirmaciones sean verdaderas para que las cosas pasen. A veces las cosas solo pasan. O no pasan.

―¿Tengo que tener una razón?― Me cruzó de manos ocultando mi enfado. Solo quiero y punto. Con John y punto. Por que lo necesito y punto. Ya se, aquí vienen los sentimentalismos "es por que necesitas de John" ,"Sherlock, es por que no puedes ver tu vida sin el Dr. Watson"(si, ese fue Mycroft) "es por que solo John ha traspasado tus limites" y un largo, aburrido, tedioso y estúpido, etc.

―Ah...―John esta meditando seriamente la pregunta. Puedo ver su cabeza de doctor diciendo "no, no es necesario" y su lado militar contestando"¡Claro que si!" Es el doctor Watson y el señor Hamish.* Levanto mi ceja para que me responda. Mi paciencia se esta agotando.―¿Y crees que usando un disfraz vas a convencerme de tener sexo contigo?― Puedo ver a kilómetros que mi compañero de piso esta indignado. Y como se que esta indignado se que esta siendo sincero. No dijo "no hay manera de convencerme" dijo que si creía que con un disfraz lograría mi cometido. Así que deduzco que si hay manera de convencerlo.

―Así que no te puedo convencer usando un disfraz... ¿Entonces como lo lograría?―Baje mi voz al ronco susurro de la victoria. Estoy poniendo esa sonrisa de "sé que ya gané" mientras veo como el color de la cara de este médico pasa del blanco de la sorpresa al rojo de la vergüenza. Imagino la respuesta en su cabeza, su boca abierta y sus ojos en pánico me lo dicen. Eso para mi es suficiente.

Me empiezo a acercar, y observo como tiembla. Esta respirando rápidamente, lo cual revela su grado de agitación, se que si me acerco comprobaría que su pulso se esta acelerando, lo cual revela excitación, su mirada busca una salida, lo que denota nerviosismo, sus pupilas se dilatan oh... Dr. Watson, para no ser gay, la idea de mi cercanía no le desagrada. Sea cual sea el resultado lo pasaré genial.

―She-Sherlock, sabes que no hay manera de que algo así suceda...― Su voz perdió bastantes octavas cuando intentó mostrar su negativa. Si algo me gusta en mi trabajo es la sensación de acorralar la verdad. Más o menos lo que esta pasando aquí.

John no es gay. Lo entiendo. Que si hago esto para ocultar mis sentimientos y salirme con la mía. Es probable. Que ni siquiera se lo que siento. Eso es con toda seguridad cierto. Pero, yo siempre me salgo con la mía. Y la mía es poner mi experimento en práctica. No robe un uniforme nada más por que si. No hago las cosas por que me levante en la mañana y me apetezcan. Es un proceso de pensamiento complejo y tardado. Todo empezó con el estrés, la razón del estrés y el hecho de que no me bastaba solamente la cercanía de mi estimado Dr., también necesitaba un gesto físico que me sacara de mi estado de intranquilidad. Según Molly, que fue quién me sugirió que debería tomarme las cosas de otra manera. Así que me tome las cosas menos literales y me puse a pensar en lo pensaba John. Llegue a la conclusión de que si el pensaba en otro significado de "dormir juntos" debía de tener buenas razones para ello.

―¿No? Yo creo que si...― A este momento perdí la paciencia, y recorrí la distancia entre los dos, para, sin previo aviso besarlo como la vez anterior. Mientras convencía a John de que tenía la razón me di cuenta que en si, los labios de John son más dulces que la mermelada. Vaya, creo que tenía que haber hecho esto hace tiempo. Y dejar de juntarme con el Dr. Watson, se me esta pegando lo sentimentalista.

Pero sin sentimentalismos, su aliento atrapado en mi boca, es oxigeno, el toque de mis manos sobre su piel produce electricidad, su corazón bombeando cerca es como el tempo de una melodía. Aunque no estoy seguro de que sea solo su corazón. Esto es como la química pura, como música nueva, como física inexplicable. Es como un misterio que quiero devorar.

Puedo sentirlo revolverse bajo mi agarre en un vano intento de rescatar su hombría. Bueno, no es que haya mucho que rescatar, la hombría y que los dos nos estemos besando son dos cosas diferentes. Creo que solo es la incomodidad de las cosas repentinas, pero mientras percibo como las cosas se van relajando puedo creer que al parecer ya gané. Siento como deja de defenderse, extraño, la vez pasada me dio un golpe tan fuerte que me duro varios días el dolor¿Por qué dejaría de luchar? ¿Por qué se daría el súbito cambio de parecer? Tal vez, por que desde ese día algo pasó por su cabeza. No puedo creer que sea el único que va a cambiar las cosas. O tal vez por que piensa que si no se defiende las cosas se terminarán más rápido y todo regresará a al normalidad y no diré nada y nada habrá pasado.

Sentí como se aferraba a mis solapas, creo que exagere con la energía, pero había que convencerlo. No me gusta ir por todo Londres explicando como es que mi compañero de piso y no ningún criminal me rompió la nariz, así que si con mi energía evitaba que tuviera ánimos de romperme la nariz, las cosas serán más fáciles. O tal vez solo deseaba desde hace tiempo hacer esto. Pero no soy de sentimientos, soy de acciones. Me propuse convencerlo de algo que escape de sus ideas y que acomode las mías. Vaya, lo mismo de siempre. Lo que hice desde el primer momento en que lo conocí: hacerlo tambalear voltear el mundo en busca de las respuestas, derrumbar todo para encontrar la verdad. Y lo disfruto.

Lo tomé de la cintura, no sé, creo que a veces mi humanidad me controla. Cuando estudiaba la universidad leí que los humanos tenemos muchos sentidos primitivos desactivados por cuestiones sociales. Yo siempre creí que carecía de esos sentidos, pero, al sentir a otra persona entre mis brazos no me detuve mucho a pensar, simplemente estaban ahí, susurrando cosas extrañas a mis muy mecanizadas acciones. No se que estoy haciendo, solo lo hago. No siempre tengo que estar pensando, hay días, como este, en donde me dejo llevar por las corazonadas. Claro, las corazonadas que me trajeron 3 vueltas a mi palacio mental.

Hombre, mujer, da lo mismo, siempre y cuando me haga sentir algo. Normalmente me aburro en soledad con mi cráneo, pero esto, debería tener un buen nombre. Quizás lo tenga, pero no estoy para buscarle poemas a los besos, si no para convertir besos en poemas.

Me detengo a escuchar, después de un tiempo encomendado en mi tarea. Solo escucho respiraciones erráticas, para mi es suficiente. Mis niveles de estrés han bajado notablemente, pero por si las dudas los acallaré con ayuda de John. Pan comido.

Lo obligaré a que me arreste, o que me convierta en su entremés, me da igual. Por que esta noche, yo le robaré algo más que el corazón a John. Aunque creo que ya no será necesario el uniforme de Anderson, creo que ya no hará falta ningún disfraz.

No pienso discutir este asunto con mi amigo. No hoy, ni mañana, ni después. Por que solo se discute algo cuando no se tiene la razón. Y con honestidad siempre tengo la razón. Así que manos a la obra. Hoy habrá Dr. Watson en el menú. ¡Buen provecho!

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

*La canción que recuerda Sherlock es "Wake up call". Donde un chico encuentra a su novia engañándolo y le dispara.

*Una alusión al Dr. Jekyll y el Sr. Hyde, la historia que trata el trastorno bipolar.


	3. Epílogo

Y este es un "¿y que pasa después?". Solo para ver que todo lo que hace Sherlock tiene consecuencias que, normalmente, no toma mucho en cuenta. Y además sirve para resolver dudas, si es que quedaron algunas. Y, para variar esta actividad, esta es la primera vez que escribo un epílogo.

Misma explicación anterior, no se si esta bien manejado el epílogo. ¡Muchas gracias y feliz lectura!

* * *

 _ **Epílogo**_

Bien, un nuevo día y me encuentro mucho menos estresado. John luce mejor. Seguiré más seguido los consejos de la Sra. Hudson, de Molly, de todos las personas que conozco, normalmente dicen puras tonterías, pero creo que esto fue un buen consejo.

Toc, toc. Escucho la puerta del departamento. ¿Quién será a esta hora? Me voy a dar la vuelta, tomaré mi sabana y me importará un comino quien sea. No abriré. Aunque sea el Rey de Inglaterra.*

―¡Sherlock!¡Se que estas ahí dentro abre!― ¡Vaya! La melodiosa voz de... ¿George? ¿Guy? Bah, Lestrade. ¿Un caso? Mmm. Agudizo el oído.

―¡Sherlock! ¡Es un crimen robar el uniforme de un oficial!¡ Si no aparece te voy a arrestar!―La voz de Lestrade suena enfadada. No lo robe, lo tome prestado. No es como si me interesará quedarme con un uniforme. Pensándolo bien, me sería de utilidad. Creo que ya no lo regresare.

―¿Le robaste el uniforme a Anderson?―John con el ruido ya se había levantado y me miraba con desconfianza mientras me decía eso. Y mejor que se lo haya quitado a él que hubiera aceptado las sugerencias de la Sra. Hudson.

―Larga historia. ¿Aun no te convenzo para lo del disfraz?― Entre las ideas que tenia estaba el disfraz de médico, el de soldado, uno de conejo y un extraño disfraz de erizo. Ni siquiera entiendo por que alguien se disfrazaría de erizo. O por que se disfrazarían como una opción para hacer algo simple.

―No Sherlock, esto no se va a repetir. Es la primera vez y será la última ¿me oyes?―John se esta levantando con su aplomo militar, pero puedo casi jurar que su rostro dice lo contrario.

―Es una pena, yo ya había pensado en otras ideas― Y vaya que tengo una cabeza llena de ellas. Y hambre. Me dio mucha hambre. Me pregunto que tocará desayunar...

―¡Holmes!― ¿Por qué Lestrade sigue insistiendo? Mientras veo como John se apresura, me digo mentalmente que las cosas a veces solo suceden una vez. Sera mejor que apacigüe a Lestrade, no quiero volver a ir a presión. O que John vaya. Me vestí con el pensamiento de que, quizás debería tener desayunos más seguido. Me ayudan a aclarar las ideas. Como la que se me ocurre para salirme con la mía.

* * *

*Sherlock vagamente sabe de política. Y es un sarcasmo de "no me importa quien es".


End file.
